Math Book
by Trumpet-Geek
Summary: /GrimmIchi/ Ichigo was pissed. First, a surprise math test, and now and Espada who insists on fondling him. Yup, today is the worst.


**Math Books**

**By: TG**

_Author's Note:_ Well… 'Nother GrimmIchi smutfic for your enjoyment :) I had some trouble getting this out. I don't think this is the best it could be, but I'm so worried about packing and the trip and such that I was totally distracted throughout writing this. Please let me know if this seems a little forced, and I will fix it as soon as I get back :)

_Warnings:_ This contains male/male relationship. Handjob, fingering, and sex. Don't read unless you're over 17, blah blah blah… Most importantly, enjoy! Cuz I know I'll enjoy writing it! *wink*

_Disclaimer:_ Roses are red, violets are blue, I no own, so you no sue!...Yeah, I came up with that all by myself like six years ago. Aren't I special?

* * *

Ichigo groaned in frustration and threw his math book at the closet doors, feelings slightly satisfied at the crack the wood made as the heavy book connected. He would have been happier if it was someone's skull. Like maybe Keigo's. Idly he wondered if there were any low-level Hollows he could 'use' to take his frustrations out on.

He had just had the worst day of his life… Or rather, _one_ of the worst. He supposed the times that Grimmjow had beaten his ass to the ground probably counted for the worst days of his life. Scowl deepening, he scratched his head and grumbled to himself.

'Whatever, it was still a horrible day,' he thought. Images flowed into his mind even has he tried to fight against them: images of his alarm clock as it flashed that he had ten minutes to get to first period; images of his burnt toast that disintegrated in his fingers; images of his teacher screeching at him for being late to class; images of his lunch falling off the top of the roof when Keigo had snuck up behind him and startled him. The surprise math exam had been the icing on top of the fucking cake.

Instead of continuing his tantrum, he sat down on his bed Indian style, figuring his family would be home soon enough and Yuzu would probably scream at him for ruining a wall or something and his father would just cry and babble to the poster of Masaki about his son becoming 'emo.' Karin would probably just ignore everything. It was days like these that he was grateful at least _one_ member of his family was normal besides himself. Er… At least semi-normal.

Frowning, he produced a pencil and a notebook from his backpack and leaned over to grab the math book that had bounced off the closet doors. He opened the evil book and stared at the assignment for a few minutes, trying to get his brain into 'math-mode' before sighing. He bent to copy the problems on his paper. His eyebrow twitched at the scritching noise his own pencil made and resisted the urge to throw that too.

Yup. Today sucked monkey nuts.

* * *

Grimmjow clicked his tongue. He was _so._ _Fucking_. **_Bored_**. Lazing around Las Noches no longer appealed to him, and he had already spend two hours picking fights with smaller, weaker Hollows. What else was there possibly left to do?

"Torture the Shinigami…" Grimmjow muttered under his breath, grinning at the images of 'torture' his mind was producing. He swallowed a half-groan as he felt his cock twitch deliciously and moved to open a guarganta. H needed to see his Shinigami. _Now._

* * *

The Sexta Espada grinned as he looked in on the hilarious scene through the window of Kurosaki Ichigo's room. There was the strawberry, sitting on his bed –

'Couldn't have been more perfect timing,' Grimmjow thought, grinning.

-and intensely concentrating on an open book in his lap. Grimmjow could hear him muttering something through the glass of the window every so often, the sounds becoming more and more angry as the minutes ticked on. The blue-haired man could barely resist the urge to laugh.

Grimmjow frowned as he slipped the window open as quietly as he could. It helped that Ichigo was pour all of his focus onto that book, whatever it was, but even so Grimmjow was not made for situations that required stealth; he was more of a 'jump in with guns blazing' kind of guy. The blue-haired Espada slid his feet through, the rest of his body soon following until he was on his hands and knees on Ichigo's bed, hoping that the idiot hadn't noticed the extra weight shifting the mattress. One glance up at the teen and Grimmjow grinned; Ichigo's face was beginning to turn the color of a strawberry. He must be so pissed off.

'This is going to be so much fun,' the Espada cackled to himself, mentally rubbing his hands together in anticipation.

* * *

At the same time that the Espada was secretly crawling through his window, Ichigo was about ready to snap his pencil in half. Screw his math homework, Goddamnit! He gritted his teeth and dumped the book onto the floor unceremoniously, his notebook and pencil soon following. To hell with it; he didn't care anymore whether he damaged his book and had to pay for it.

Huffing slightly, he was about to allow himself to fall backwards on the bed so that he was laying down when his back connected with something warm and very solid. Ichigo's eyes widened when the _thing_ behind him grunted.

Arms wrapped automatically around Ichigo's waist to keep him from falling off the bed as he cried out in shock. He started flailing his arms a little, purely on instinct, before the _thing_ behind him, which he determined to be a person, whispered in his ear.

"Whoa, calm down Ichi. It's me."

Ichigo didn't know whether to struggle more or calm down once he heard Grimmjow's voice from behind him. The stupid idiot was always causing him trouble and always _always _came for one thing –sex.

He instantly became aware of the hot hot breath on his neck, the hard chest pressed against his back, the hand snaking up under his shirt…

'Yup, sex,' Ichigo thought as he bit his lip, trying to stifle a moan as the fingers under his shirt raked down his abdominal muscles.

The evil sex machine behind him scooted up so that their hips were touching –Ichigo could feel the Espada's half-hard cock pressing into his ass – and licked the shell of his ear. The flustered and suddenly speechless teen shivered and exhaled in a rush. Grimmjow just kissed the back of his neck and grinned at his reaction. So sensitive.

"W-What are you doing here, Grimm?" Ichigo asked breathlessly, trying to ignore the hand that was sneaking ever so slowly up his chest as the other began to unbutton his shirt.

"Well, ya looked so frustrated with whatever the fuck you were doin', so I thought I'd swoop in an' save ya," Grimmjow said, smirking. Ichigo turned his head to give the idiot a half-assed glare in response.

Grimmjow shoved Ichigo's button-up down his shoulders and the teen eagerly flung it across the room, not really caring where it landed. He moaned breathily as the man behind him pinched his nipples with both hands, rolling them between his fingers until they were almost painfully erect. Ichigo's back arched away from Grimmjow as he tried to lean into the touch, but the hands that were stoking the heat in his abdomen swept downward instead, making his muscles jump with every light stroke.

The teen's head fell back onto Grimmjow's shoulder in anticipation as those sinful hands began unbuttoning his slim-fit jeans, pulling down the zipper so tantalizingly slowly. Ichigo panted as he stood up from the bed (he was still sitting Indian style) to shuck his pants and boxers. He looked back at Grimmjow questioningly.

"Sit your ass back down, Shinigami. We're gonna play a little," Grimmjow said, his voice nearly an octave lower from lust as he drank in the sight of naked, hard, Ichigo. The teenager shivered at the sound and sat down on the edge of the bed, his back to Grimmjow's chest. The Espada once again scooted up and pressed his hips into Ichigo's ass and groaned.

The kid sucked in a loud breath and his legs automatically spread open as he felt velvety soft fingers gently touching the insides of his thighs in a feather-light caress. The orange-haired man moaned and writhed in his lover's lap, his fingernails digging deep into Grimmjow's clothed thighs.

Grimmjow ghosted his fingers over Ichigo's balls and chuckled when his lover's hips bucked forward, trying to get those hands on his cock to get some relief from the pressure.

"Ah ah, not yet Ichi," Grimmjow teased, 'accidentally' running a finger over lightly the head of Ichigo's sex. Ichigo's head fell back to his shoulder again and Grimmjow used the opportunity to smooth his lips across the teen's jaw and down the column of his throat, stopping to nip and suck at the collarbone. Grimmjow could feel Ichigo's groan through the vibrations of the kid's chest.

"Grimmjow please!" Ichigo panted breathlessly, his fingers momentarily squeezing his lover's thighs. Grimmjow just laughed and wrapped his fingers around Ichigo's length, squeezing, but not moving. Ichigo groaned wantonly and bucked his hips to get some of that delicious friction he'd been waiting for, his legs falling apart even more.

The picture his lover painted was almost too much for Grimmjow: his pants were becoming painfully tight. He groaned as Ichigo bucked his hips again, fucking the hand that was circled around the orange-haired teen's cock. The Espada had to stop this before his 'play time' was ruined, so, much to the younger man's disappointment, he took his hand away and moved away to find the lube.

Ichigo gasped as Grimmjow sat back down behind him. The feeling of the cock pressed against the orange-haired teen's back was amplified in his aroused state. Ichigo ground his hips backward and the Espada hissed, his fingers grasping at his lover's slim hips to stop him.

"No no, Shinigami. We're gonna do things my way," Grimmjow muttered against Ichigo's shoulder, his slick hand snaking down to slowly stroke his lover's cock in long, teasing touches. His other hand slid slowly down Ichigo's spine to circle his entrance. Ichigo tensed as the lubed finger pushed into him, another added to stretch him out. Any pain was completely overrun from the start by the hand that was still pumping him excruciatingly slowly. Then the fingers started pumping into him and stars exploded in front of his eyes.

"Nnnng! Grimm! D-Do that… Do that again!" Ichigo moaned, pushing back against the fingers that were inside him. Grimmjow smiled against his lover's shoulder and began to thrust his fingers in time with his pumps, hitting the boy's prostate on every other thrust.

The Espada looked down at his lover and groaned at the sight of his Ichigo prostrate before him. Grimmjow loved it when he got Ichigo flushed and writhing like this, begging him for more, covered in a thin layer of sweat. Ichigo's hips began moving to meet his fingers and the teen's grip on his thighs tightened to the point of being rather painful; the pain, combined with the pants and moans of pleasure only made Grimmjow more aroused.

"P-Please!" Ichigo shouted, desperate for the aching pleasure to end. Grimmjow squeezed the head of Ichigo's erection and simultaneously brushed against his prostate and Ichigo exploded all over his hand with a sexy cry, his head thrown back in ecstacy. Grimmjow groaned as Ichigo's inner muscles tightened around his fingers and he brought up his soiled hand to lick away the semen.

Ichigo slumped against him, panting. He nearly jumped as Grimmjow nuzzled against his neck, his arms wrapping solidly around his waist. "Grimm? Don't you want me to-?" Ichigo gestured helplessly, his limbs still leaden from his sex high.

"Nah, Ichi. Let's just say ya owe me. Next time I come over, I'm bringin' the blindfold an' the whip," Grimmjow said, grinning when he saw Ichigo pale slightly.

God he was hard as hell… But he would get his revenge next time he just happened to drop by. In the distance he could hear Ichigo's father calling him down for supper and before the teen could get up, Grimmjow turned his lover's head and caught his lips in a slow, languid tangle of tongues.

"Until next time, Ichi," Grimmjow breathed against his lover's lips, listening as the breath hitched in Ichigo's throat.

"Ah… I'll be waiting, Grimm."

Grimmjow sent him a heated stare that started a fire low in his stomach and jumped out the window. Ichigo shivered in anticipation of his lover's next visit and began to dress, pulling on his jeans and throwing a t-shirt over his head, calling to his sister that he would be down in a second.

He bounded down the stairs, now fully clothed, and sat at the table with his family, not noticing their suspicious stares. He picked up his fork and dug into Yuzu's wonderful cooking with relish, shoveling mouthful after mouthful in. Finally he looked up when he noticed that no one else was eating; in fact, his sisters were blushing and his father was smirking. This couldn't be good.

"What?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Son, if you're going to have sex, you should at least be quiet about it," Isshin said, his eyes glittering.

Ichigo choked.

"WHAT?"

* * *

_Author's Note_: Omg I am totally panicking about packing. I just moved out of my dorm yesterday and all my shit's packed away in random tubs and I have no idea where shit is and I have to pack for my band trip tonight…. *pulls out hair*

I really hope you all enjoyed this and aren't disappointed. It didn't turn out the way I imagined it, but I hope it's still sexy as hell! I look forward to reading all the reviews I get for this when I come back!

* * *

Follow me at trumpet-geek. tumblr. com!

* * *

TG © May 2008


End file.
